Don't Want An Ending
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot: Aria sees Ezra leaving during the play and decides to follow him. 2x16 Ezria


**A/N: Here's finally my one shot for 2x16! It took me longer than usual to write it but it wasn't for lack of inspiration, it was the opposite actually :p I kinda let myself carried away, but I don't think anyone will complain :) and I think after this ep we all needed some Ezria!**

**Aria sees Ezra in front of the theater before heading inside with Holden and during the play she saw Ezra leave the room, and decide to catch him.**

**Like I said it's a long one shot and I definitely could've post it in several parts, but I prefered to post it like that!**

**Also I translate almost all of it late last night and finished this morning, and I wasn't really awake when I did (I'm still not 100% awake right now btw) so I apologize if they're more mistakes than usual. I'm still working without betareader.**

**Disclaimer: PLL is not mine (if it was, this scene would have happened on the show!)**

* * *

><p>Holden and I just got inside the theater. I follow him to our seats, but my mind isn't really here. I can't erase Ezra's face from my thoughts. It felt so good to see him… to know that he was so close to me, even if we couldn't talk to each other.<p>

When I saw him get out of the cab I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds. A chill ran down my spine and I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy to have him in front of me. When his beautiful blue eyes met mine I saw his surprise and also his happiness, well I hope so… I started walking towards him, but Holden rejoined me with Mrs Welch. I had hoped that Ezra would come see us, after all he has the right to come say hello to an old student and a colleague, but instead he headed to the ticket office. He walked past us like we weren't here, well he did take a quick glance at me, but it looked like he was afraid somebody would see him do that. Mrs Welch and Holden talked together, so I used that moment to turn to Ezra. Our eyes met again before he looked away. He definitely seemed a lot more terrified than when he had gotten out of the cab. Maybe he was scared that Mrs Welch would tell my mom that she had seen us at the theater… scared that Ella would say it to my dad and that he would decide to call the cops… But this isn't going to happen, my mum won't let him do it, she already said so and no matter what, I would stop them if they wanted to.

After this last look with Ezra, I understood that he wasn't going to come see say hi to us, so I decided to head inside the theater with Holden to find our seats. I took one last glance at Ezra. Mrs Welch had spotted him and he was now hugging her in his arms to greet her, avoiding raising his eyes in my direction. My heart wringed in my chest when I saw them like that. I really wanted to go see him, to be in Mrs Welch's place and hold him against me… to kiss him. I miss him so much and it's killing me that I can't be with him. I just wish my parents would understand how I feel about him, realize that we love each other.

Holden- "So what do you think?"

I turn my head to Holden, suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by his voice.

Aria- "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

He gives me a little understanding smile.

Holden- "I was asking you if you think it's gonna be a good play considering it's Mrs Welch's favorite."

I close my eyes for a second, time to get my ideas back in order and focus on my friend.

Aria- "Yeah… I think so… She has some good taste."

To be honest, I'm sure the play is awesome, because it's not only one of Mrs Welch's favorite, but also one of Ezra's and he always had had great taste when it comes to literature and theatre.

Holden- "So it looks like we're gonna have a good time."

He smiles at me again and I smile back. My eyes are then attracted by the people walking down the right aisle. Our seats are at the back of the auditorium on the left and only 4 rows ahead of us and on the right, are Mrs Welch's and Ezra's seats. I saw him take his jacket off before running a hand through his hair and sat next to her. She must be talking to him because he then nods. He's so close and at the same time so far from me. I can't go see him and neither can he, besides he probably doesn't know where I'm sitting. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all. Being in the same room as him, even if it's a theater, without being able to talk to him or touch him is pure torture. And Mrs Welch's presence is definitely making things harder.

The light of the auditorium goes out, reminding me that I'm here to see a play, not Ezra… well… I try to focus on what's happening on the stage but my eyes are irretrievably draw to the brown hair sitting 4 rows down from me. We were supposed to come here together. If Jackie hadn't threatened me and we hadn't talked to my parents about our relationship, I will be sitting next to Ezra right now. My head resting on his shoulder, our hands intertwined on his thigh. I take a deep breath to hold back the tears threatening to fill my eyes. I can't break down now… not in the middle of a play with my 'date'.

I lay my eyes back on the stage trying my best to understand the story. About 10 minutes later, I see someone getting up during the play. It's a man and he's walking up the right aisle, rapidly heading towards the door. Despite the darkness, I could recognize this figure among many… it's Ezra. Maybe he's going to the bathroom? It could be my chance to finally have a moment alone with him. I lean towards Holden, who's captivated by the play.

Aria- "I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back."

He nods slightly his head and I hurry to get out of the auditorium. Once I'm out, I see Ezra on my left in the hall of the theater, but it looks like he's not going to the bathroom, it seems like he's heading towards… the exit? I quicken my step to catch him.

Aria- "Ezra!"

He stops at the sound of my voice and stands still for a few seconds. His fists clench slightly before he turns to me. He's only a few feet away from me and I can feel that he's nervous. His eyes stare at the ground for a moment before raising them to me hesitantly. Our gazes finally met and warmth sinks into me. It's the first time that we are alone since we told my parents. I smile at him tenderly, but instead of doing the same, I see his face tightened.

Ezra- "You shouldn't be here Aria…"

I have a lump in my throat when I hear him say that, but I know that fear is the reason why he's acting like that. If my dad hadn't threatened him, he would have already hugged me. He have to understand that I will never let Byron separate us. Our love is way more important and stronger than anything else.

I stare at him intensely, trying to reassure him.

Aria- "I needed to see you."

We don't tear our gazes away from each other and I decide to come near him. I stop when I'm right in front of him, my head slightly lifted so our eyes stay locked on one another.

Aria- "I miss you."

He swallows hard when I say that. I can see in his eyes that he is trying to fight against himself not to take me in his arms immediately. He feels the same thing as me, I know it, but he's too frightened to do what he really wants to.

Ezra- "If your pare…"

I interrupt him, already knowing what he's going to say to me.

Aria- "They don't know that you're here… and they won't call the cops… My mom won't let my dad do it… I promise."

I take his hands in mine, not letting go of his eyes for one second. He takes a deep breath when her fingers intertwined. He has miss that contact I know it. Feeling his skin against mine feels so good. It seems that my heart is going to get out of my chest, because it's pounding so hard.

Ezra looks a little more relaxed, but I can tell that he's still nervous. We keep staring at each other for a moment before I put my hand on his cheek.

Aria- "I love you… and I won't let them separate us."

His mouth opens slightly, like if he is going to say something, but closes immediately after. He's still fighting against himself I can tell. I hate seeing him like this, so lost and conflicted. I know that his head is telling him one thing and his heart another one, but I really wish that he will let the latter prevail.

Aria- "Don't let them win Ezra."

He let out a sigh and before I can realize it, his lips are on mine. I immediately respond to his kiss and put my arms around his neck. A chill runs down my spine when I feel his arms wrapping around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Our lips overlap, pushing back before crushing back onto each other. I rapidly feel his tongue running over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. I moan when our tongues find themselves again. I really missed this contact these past few weeks… My fingers curl up in his dark hair while his hands run down my back.

The sound of a door slamming suddenly echoes in the hall and we broke apart immediately, fearing that someone might see us, but when I turn around the hall is empty. I look back at Ezra who's scanning the room worriedly while catching his breath at the same time. When he lays his eyes on me again, I give him a little smile and take his hand in mine before leading him with me to the bathroom near us. I close the door behind us and lock it.

I barely have time to turn around, that Ezra already had taken possession of my mouth. My arms quickly find their place around his neck once again and I let myself be guided by Ezra's movements, who's making me move back until my back touch what I think is the bathroom counter. Our mouths don't break apart for one second and I can't seem to get enough of his touch. My lips attack his with urge and it's his time to groan. His fingers start sliding down my back again, reaching my butt before stopping on my thighs. He lifts me up and I find myself now sitting on the counter. I part from him for an instant, smiling at the familiar position, but I quickly connect our lips again. Our tongues instantly found each other and I wrap my legs around his waist to bring him closer to me. His hands stroke my bare shoulders before sinking in my hair. I feel him intensifying our kiss, tightening my body against his.

Nothing else matter at this moment, nothing but me and Ezra. Our kiss continues for several minutes, but he ends up breaking it, letting me catch some air while he places soft kisses along my cheek. He goes down to my neck, then my collarbone before ending up on my bare shoulder. My fingers stay hook on his hair when he starts moving up again on the other way. The fire that was burning inside us a few minutes ago seems to have calmed down. Whereas our kisses were full of passion, his are a lot more soft. His lips stop on my neck. Ezra let them rest against my skin while his hands tenderly stroke my back. His breath against me sends a chill down my spine.

Ezra- "I'm sorry Aria…"

I can hear all the regret in his voice and I lift his head so I can look at him.

Ezra- "I'm sorry I push you away… I'm sorry I hurt you…"

His voice breaks when he says that.

Ezra- "I love you… I won't leave you again…"

Ezra kisses me tenderly, wanting to confirm his words. He then rests his forehead against mine.

Ezra- "I promise you Aria."

I smile at him and place a kiss on his lips. I know that he truly is sincere and that this time he won't let anyone separate us.

Aria- "I believe you Ezra… and I understand… I understand why you acted like that… I was scared too when… when I heard that my dad wanted to call the police."

He looks down, probably remembering the moment Byron had threatened him. I stroke his cheek softly to reassure him.

Aria- "But my mom won't let him do it. She wanna protect me… They won't go to the police, trust me."

He smiles slightly and stares at him.

Ezra- "I do."

Ezra removes a lock of hair from my forehead and put it behind my ear.

Ezra- "But… it doesn't mean that they'll let us be together."

Aria- "They'll change their mind eventually… I know they will… And in the meantime, we'll figure something out…"

I give him a smile and lay a small kiss on his mouth.

Aria- "We already have tonight."

Ezra- "We do."

He links our lips once again, smiling in the kiss.

Aria- "And the girls can help me. They've been very supportive."

Ezra- "Yeah, I know. Hannah's reaction says it all."

What is he talking about?

Aria- "Hannah?"

Ezra- "Yes, when she came to see me at Hollis… She didn't tell you?"

I shake gently my head from left to right, surprised by what he just said.

Aria- "Why did she say to you?"

Ezra- "Well, she… she said that she knew what was going on with your parents and… that she and the other girls didn't feel like them about us."

I can't help but smile, thinking about what Hannah had said. I knew that she felt that way, but her telling it to Ezra, makes me even more happy to have her as my friend.

Ezra- "She also…"

Ezra giggles before continuing, a huge smile across his face.

Ezra- "She said that… that two people who love each other that much should be together."

My smile grows wider at his words. I can't believe Hannah said that, and that she went to see Ezra. She will definitely have a big hug next time I see her!

Aria- "Hannah's… she can do crazy thing sometimes, but she's a great friend."

Ezra- "Yeah, I can see that."

We smile at each other and I rest my hands on the nape on his neck, enjoying fully our moment of intimacy.

Aria- "I missed talking to you."

Ezra- "Me too… I missed all of you."

His lips are on mine again and we let ourselves get lost in our kiss for several seconds before breaking apart. Ezra's fingers run tenderly on my face, our eyes never letting go of one another.

Ezra- "You look beautiful… actually no, you look amazing tonight."

I blush at his compliment and put my hands on his shoulders, letting my eyes roam over his body.

Aria- "You're no so bad yourself."

Ezra- "I would have dress better if I knew I was going to see you… I just put on an old shirt."

Aria- "It might be old…"

My hands slowly travel down to his blue sweater.

Aria- "But I love that shirt."

His smile widen and I kiss him again.

Ezra- "I'm gonna start thinking that it's my lucky shirt."

Aria- "Oh yeah? How's that?"

Ezra- "Well, everytime I wear it I end up making out in the bathroom with you."

I can't help but laugh.

Aria- "Yes, but we're improving. We went from a dirty bathroom in a bar to a fancy one in a theater."

Ezra- "True."

He nods his head while smiling and place a small kiss on my lips.

Ezra- "But the place doesn't matter as long as you're with me."

I smile at him before kissing tenderly. Our kiss starts to get more intense rapidly but we're interrupted by the ringtone of my phone. Ezra move a little away from me so I can take my phone in my pocket. I let out a little sigh when I read the text.

_« Are you okay Aria? Holden »_

I forgot that I came here with Holden to see a play. When I look at the time I suddenly realize that it's been more than half an hour since I left the room, he must be starting to get worried.

Ezra- "Who is it?"

I look up to Ezra.

Aria- "It's Holden, my friend, who came to see the play with me. He's starting to get worried that I'm not back from my 'bathroom' break."

Ezra- "Oh… We've been here for a while, haven't we?"

Aria- "Yes, we should probably get back… Your 'date' gonna wonder where you are too."

I wink at him while smiling. We both know that Mrs Welch always had a little crush on him. I focus on my phone and quickly send a reply to Holden.

Ezra- "Mrs Welch won't worry about me."

I raise my eyes to him with an interrogative look and he looks lightly down.

Ezra- "I… I told her that I wasn't feeling well and that I was going home."

Aria- "Oh…"

I wasn't mistaking back in the hall… Ezra was heading to the exit before I caught up with him. He must see my smile dropping because he puts a hand on my face.

Ezra- "I… It was too hard to sit in the same room as you without being with you… but I shouldn't have left. It was a mistake."

He lifts my chin up so I look at him in the eyes.

Ezra- "I was so lost these past few days… I wasn't thinking straight… But I'm glad you stopped me Aria. I needed you too… so much."

I smile a little, his hands still running softly on my face.

Ezra- "I'm gonna fight for us. I'll do everything to be with you."

I can only be happy when I hear his declaration and I immediately kiss him with all my love. Our kiss lasts for several minutes before I realize that I have to go back inside the auditorium so Holden won't worried. Ezra helps me getting down of the counter and we walk out of the bathroom hand in hand. I turn to him smiling.

Aria- "I'll call you tomorrow."

Ezra- "I won't leave my phone for one second then."

I give him another smile before pressing my lips against his.

Ezra- "I love you."

Aria- "I love you too."

He kisses me one last time and then I head towards the auditorium. We share one last look before I disappear behind the door. Coming here tonight was definitely a great idea!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you liked this version of what could have happened at the theater, leave me a review to let me know ;)**

**I wanted to add a few things about Holden. First, even if I don't really show it in this one shot, I do like his character on the show and think he's gonna be really helpful for Aria and Ezra. I thought about rewriting the scene between Aria and Holden after the play, but I think this one shot is long enough ;)**

**One other thing, in this one shot, when Aria told Ezra that she's here with Holden, I didn't want Ezra to be jealous or worried about it, because I think that he's smart enough to know that Aria would never date another guy, and that he trusts her enough. Also, considering the way she acts with him, it didn't leave any place for doubts!**

**The title of this one shot comes from the song '"Don't Want An Ending" by Sam Tsui. All the song doesn't match this story, but the title and some of the lyrics definitely do. So if you have the time check it out on youtube ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who read this one shot! I'll be back soon with another one (I feel like 2x17 is really going to inspire me!) **

**To the readers of 'Dare To Believe' the next part should be up tomorrow, since it's already written and I'm working on the translation ;)**

**PS: Tonight is the night! :))**


End file.
